


Forgotten Memories (Found Again)

by SoftSmolChilde



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Death, Gen, I suck at tags, Sorry guys, first fic, oh no, richie's dead, sam and dean meet pennywise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSmolChilde/pseuds/SoftSmolChilde
Summary: ....basically a sam and dean meet the losers fic+dead! Richie...."Where are we?'“Some shithole small town called ‘Derry’, it only has a population of about 33,000.” Dean replied, grabbing his bag and following his brother up to the front of the motel.“Wow, that is pretty small for a town like this.” Sam said.....my first fic and i feel like shitthis summary really sucksTitle change !: Formerly ( i have no idea what to call this)
Kudos: 27





	1. CHAPTER: 1

Dean pulled up into the parking lot of an old looking 24/7 motel. He sighed heavily, it had been a long night. Him and his brother Sam, who was sleeping in the passenger seat next to him, had just finished up a Were case in a town down the way and just drove up the highway until they reached the exit for the next town . He leaned over the side of the seat and tried to shake his brother awake.

“Sam!” he said “You better get the fuck up unless you wanna sleep in the car and hurt like hell in the morning.”

Sam blinked awake, and drowsily looked around.

“Where are we?” he yawned, opening the door and getting out of the car. Immediately regretting it, seeing as even though it was nearing the middle of summer it was still fairly cold out during the night.

“Some shithole small town called ‘Derry’, it only has a population of 33,000.” Dean replied, grabbing his bag and following his brother up to the front of the motel.

“Wow, that is pretty small for a town like this.” Sam said, looking around the main front while Dean bought their room key from a gangly looking teen at the desk. 

They then proceed to walk to their room in a silence. Dean immediately claimed the shower, while Sam laid down on one of the beds and immediately passed out, Dean soon doing the same after.

* * *

Come morning, after getting up and ready they headed to a local diner called “The EAGLET” to get breakfast. Pulling up into the parking lot, Dean noticed something out of the corner of his eye that made him freeze.

It was a kid. He looked to be at least 11 or 12, had brown hair, and he had on an old Hawaiian shirt with a large brown stain on the front, and a pair of glasses so large they took up half his face. The only reason they noticed him was because the kid had been staring at them with an intense look on his face, before turning around and running in the other direction when he noticed them. Sam at that point had also noticed the kid.

'That was weird' Sam thought, shaking his head 

"Kids these days." He joked looking at dean who snorted, visibly relaxing before getting out of the car.

Sam followed him, laughing. 

* * *

**_WAIT!_ **

**_no, please!_ **

**_Don't GO!_ **

**_LoOk_ **

**_At_ **

**_mE!_ **

**_please !_ **

* * *

Sam stopped laughing and turned around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash,

"Did you hear that!?" He asked Dean

Dean looked confused, then worried "Hear what Sammy? No one said anything."

He gave Sam a look before shaking his head and continuing across the parking lot, leaving Sam behind, staring at the street corner.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, that its so short, i might post longer chapters later on  
> also, can i have some ideas for a title  
> thankS =)


	2. CHAPTER: 2

After going in, ordering, and then finishing their food. Sam started to look into the history of the small town out of curiosity. 

Sam pulled out his laptop, typing in the name of the town and sat there for a while reading.

“So Sammy whatcha find?” Dean asked 

“Derry, Maine was founded in the early 18th century.” Sam read out loud “the exact date is unknown, but what's more interesting is its history. Derry started out as a beaver camp until all 91 people there vanished mysteriously. Almost eerily similar to Roanoke, and in 1908, 102 people were killed in an accidental explosion at the ironworks,-”

Dean interrupted “ Wait, what's so special about that? It was deemed an accident right?”

Sam nodded, “ Yes but you didn't let me finish, despite every machine in the works having been shut completely down, the Ironworks inexplicably exploded, killing a group of 88 children and 14 adults, who were participating in an easter egg hunt ” he said.

“Since that incident every 27/28 years or so there would be large disasters or mass disappearances that would result in the deaths of a large quantity of people, children more so than adults.”

“ In 1958, 127 children were reported missing, they were never found” he continued “ and in 1985 10 children were murdered, their killer was never apprehended.”

“Holy crap, that's a lot of kids going missing. And this is all just in Derry? Not the surrounding area?” Dean asked, shocked.

“See, that's it.'' Sam said “ this all happened in Derry. And whats even more worse is the murder rate in derry is six times the murder rate of any other town of comparable size in New England, and in Derry children disappear unexplained and unfound at a rate of 40 to 60 per _year_.”

It was uncomfortably silent for a few moments until Dean spoke up. 

“This town is _fucked up,_ ” he said. “ there's gotta be _some_ _thing_ in Derry that’s causing this. What's the details on the most recent incident involving kids.”

Sam looked at the laptop tapping furiously on the keys.

“Here, 1985-1986 it's a list of the kids who went missing and those who were found or reported to be dead.”

They both leaned in to look at the screen.

.

.

.

* * *

> _**MISSING** _
> 
> _**Tania McGowan, 10** _
> 
> _**Eddie Corcoran, 13** _
> 
> _**Betty Ripsom, 13** _
> 
> _**Georgie Denbrough, 7** _
> 
> _**Lauren Wildwood, 12** _
> 
> _**Natalie Wildwood, 4** _
> 
> _**Richard Tozier, 13** _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _**FOUND(?)** _
> 
> _**Tania McGowan, 10 :DECEASED** _
> 
> _**Eddie Corcoran, 13 :DECEASED** _
> 
> _**Betty Ripsom, 13 :DECEASED** _
> 
> _**Georgie Denbrough, 7 :DECEASED, BODY NOT RECOVERED OR FOUND, LIMB LOCATED** _
> 
> _**Lauren Wildwood, 12 :DECEASED** _
> 
> _**Natalie Wildwood, 4 :DECEASED** _
> 
> _**Victor Criss, 15 :DECEASED** _
> 
> _**Renigald Huggins, 16 :DECEASED** _
> 
> _**Patrick Hocksetter, 15 :DECEASED** _
> 
> _**Richard Tozier, 13 :DECEASED, EYEWITNESS'S REPORTED DEATH, BODY NOT RECOVERED OR FOUND** _

* * *

"Holy crap" Dean whispered.

Sam scrolled down to the missing posters of the kids and they both gasped at seeing a familiar face.

It was the teen from earlier, who was standing on the street corner from the diner staring at them.

“What the Hell?” Dean exclaimed “is that..?”

“- the kid from earlier?” Sam finished, shocked “I think so.”

“What's his name?” Dean asked

Sam scanned the image “ Richie Tozier, he was born on March 7th, 1976 and was reported to have died the same summer as the rest of the kids”

“19 fucking 76?” dean said “ you're shitting me that was 36 years ago!, we both saw him he looked no older than thir-” Dean suddenly stopped, look of realization on his face “-teen...sonovabitch!" he grimly finished.

 _oh shit.._ Sam thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you like?  
> 0_0 ?


End file.
